


Snuggie™

by whatiwroteinink



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack, Hanukkah, M/M, Not Proofread, Snuggies, so much crack, this is so bad, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwroteinink/pseuds/whatiwroteinink
Summary: im sorry





	Snuggie™

Albert shivered as he stepped out into the brisk winter air, the chill stinging his face. 

“Cold?” Race asked, coming up behind Albert and snaking his arms around his waist. Albert leaned into the touch.

“A bit,” he replied, detangling himself from his boyfriend and beginning to walk.

“Then maybe,” Race started, a sly smirk growing over his features, “You should have brought your Snuggie™.”

“First of all, I’m not wearing a hot pink glorified blanket to the Jacobs’s for dinner.” Mock outrage coated the redhead’s words, but he couldn’t contain a small smile at his love’s antics. “It’s nice enough they invited us over to share something with them that’s important to their family- I’m not going to test our welcome with that heinous article.”

Race laughed at this, grabbing Albert’s hand and swinging their arms together. For once, it was relatively empty on the city streets and he didn’t care who saw them. He was happy. Albert’s continued words broke him out of his thoughts.

“Secondly, how did you manage to capitalize snuggie and say the trademark symbol verbally?”

“I guess I’m just talented like that.” 

Race pulled Albert in for a soft kiss, gently brushing his overgrown hair behind his ear. Albert melted into the kiss, sighing happily, but eventually pulled back and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Race.”

“Mhm?”

“We’re going to be late.”

“You’re literally no fun :( ”

Albert, who was already ahead of his boyfriend, turned around in shock.

“Did you just say ‘semicolon left parentheses’ to me?” 

“Maybe…”

“I’m never speaking to you again.”

The rest of the walk to Davey’s parent’s apartment passed in relative silence, save for Race’s quiet giggles at himself. When they arrived at the blue-painted door, it was almost immediately opened by Esther, who engulfed both boys in a hug. 

“Davey, Jack, and the other boys are inside! We’ll light the candles before we eat, but engage in the more… commercial aspects of the holiday after,” she smiled warmly, gesturing to the small wrapped parcels the boys were carrying. 

Dinner was lovely. Mayer was an amazing cook, and all of the boys were grateful to have been let into their friends home to experience his culture, even if it was only for one night. However, when Albert and Race were leaving, Davey, ever the mother hen, frowned at them. 

“Albert, you’re in a t-shirt and jeans,” Davey tutted, catched them just before the opened the door. “Won’t you be cold walking home? It’s supposed to snow later tonight.”

Race choked on his laughter.

“I’ll be fine,” Albert smiled at his friend, opening the door. 

He immediately took back his words when he was hit with a blast of icy wind.

“On second thought, do you have a jacket?”

“Let me check,” Davey replied disappearing into his room. When he came back, there was something soft-looking and neon green draped over his arm.

“Is that…” Race murmured, awestruck.

“A Snuggie™,” Davey confirmed.

Albert was aghast. 

“Not you too…”

He wore the snuggie home. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @and-its-only-us. or dont. i understand if u hate me now.


End file.
